Noche a Oscuras
by LesHeartfilia
Summary: En una divertida noche de Halloween en la mansion Nightray , Oz habia desaparecido sin dejar rastro dejando solos a Gilbert y Alice en su busqueda ¿Que pasara en el camino? despues de todo en esta noche todo puede pasar.


**TAN TAN TAN adivinen quien llego con una nueva historia y amados chavos, primeramente ¡Happy halloween! Este es mi primer One-shot de nada más y nada menos que de Pandor Hearts *O* Espero que les guste :3**

**Pandora Hearts junto a los personajes son propieadad de Jun ****Mochizuki.**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Noche a Oscuras<span>** _

Era una noche solitaria y cálida en Sabrie todos estaban felices pues era Halloween nadie se esperaba lo que venia después Oz y Gilbert se encontraban solos en la mansión Nightray cosa rara pues no iban mucho a ese lugar.

—**Oz cual es el motivo por el cual me has pedido que viniéramos no me gusta mucho este lugar y lo sabes además es Halloween y no hay nadie aquí**—hablo Gilbert ya muy asustado que hasta temblaba un poco.

—**No seas llorón Gil que apenas comienza la diversión**— le respondió Oz.

De repente unos pasos se escuchaban subir por las escaleras, ambos chicos estaban asustados no sabían quien podría ser pues no había nadie en la mansión aparte de ellos ,estaban tan asustados que Gilbert echó un gran grito que de seguro se escucho por todo Sabrie por la intensidad del sonido.

—**¡¿Q****ue es todo ese alboroto?!**— gritó enojada la castaña la cual se encontraba a un escalón de llegar al cuarto donde se encontraban Oz y Gilbert.

— **¡haaaa! solo eres tu Alice**— suspiró Gilbert un tanto aliviado pues ya se había imaginado que era un fantasma o un espíritu maligno .

—**jejejej cabeza de algas no me digas que estas asustado**— se mofó Alice de Gil con una pequeña risa burlona en su cara.

—**P****ara nada Alice, que estupideces dices yo no me asusto tan fácil**— le respondió Gilbert con una cara de superioridad a Alice.

Ambos estaban tan adentrados en su pelea que no se dieron cuenta que Oz ya no estaba con ellos había desaparecido en algún momento ¿pero cómo ?¿cuándo? ¿por qué? todo eso era incierto era como si el rubio se hubiera esfumado del lugar sin dejar rastro aparente.

Cuando ambos terminaron con su disputa al fin se habían dado cuenta de la desaparición del rubio a ambos le pareció muy extraño pues Oz no era el tipo de chico que se iría y los dejaría peleando. De repente un pequeño sonido se escucho del sótano, ambos temblaron al escuchar ese pequeño sonido escalofriante que cada vez se hacía más irritante, así que ambos asustados decidieron bajar a investigar y de paso saber donde rayos se había ido Oz.

Cada ves que bajaban un escalón el sonido se hacía más fuerte, era como si una persona tratara de romper la puerta o algo parecido ,del miedo que sintieron Gilbert y Alice al escuchar nuevamente ese sonido escalofriante ambos se tomaron de las manos como reflejo.

—**¡****Kyaaaaa!**—gritaron ambos al unisonó pues ese sonido ya era de temer.  
>Pero cuando se dieron cuenta del entrelace de sus manos las soltaron de golpe ambos enojados pero a la vez muy asustados<p>

—**O****ye cabeza de algas no quiero que le cuentes a nadie sobre esto**— hablo Alice rompiendo el silencio asfixiante en el que ambos se encontraban.

—**C****omo si quisiera contarle esto a alguien Alice**— le respondió el pelinegro que también se encontraba al límite de la irritación

Cuando se encontraros frente a la puerta el sonido se hizo más fuerte. Ambos se quedaron quietos y dieron un gran trago de saliva antes de poner un pie en el sótano, ya cuando por fin se decidieron a entrar lo primero que vieron fue un pequeño baúl que al parecer era la fuente del sonido. Cada vez que se acercaban mas al baúl el sonido era más extraño .Los dos tomaron valor y abrieron el baúl juntos...

— **¡BOOO!** — gritó un peculiar rubio que se encontraba dentro del baúl  
>haciendo que Gil y Alice gritaran hasta más no poder por miedo que sintieron en ese momento por la impresión.<p>

— **Dulce o truco**— hablo Oz mientras se mofaba de los dos chicos pues al parecer les había dado el susto de sus vidas

— **¡¿P****ero qué carajos haces Oz?!**— le gritaron súper enojados al rubio.

—**Es que estaban tan adentrados en su pelea que decidí jugarles una pequeña broma es Halloween ¿no? así que no se lo tomen a mal chicos.**

—**Rayos Oz no vuelvas a hacer algo como eso de nuevo**— le dijo Gilbert a Oz con un gran suspiro.

—**Opino lo mismo que el cabeza de algas ,casi me matas del susto**— corroboró Alice con Gilbert era un caso que muy pocas veces se veía.

—**E****sta bien chicos**— suspiró Oz un poco desanimado—** Aunque aun no es muy tarde, podemos ir a pedir dulces**— volvió a hablar el rubio pero esta vez con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—**B****ueno es verdad algo dulce no le hará mal a nadie**— le respondió Gil con una pequeña sonrisa que no era muy visible.

—**¡****Dulces Dulces!**— gritó Alice muy animada

—**Pues chicos corramos**— Eso fue lo último que salió de los labios de Oz para después tomar las manos de ambos y salir corriendo de la mansión para ir a buscar dulces por todas las calles de Sabrie ,pasando de puerta en puerta con una gran bolsa de dulces en sus manos .Definitivamente ese fue el mejor Halloween de todos aunque la bromita de Oz no le agrado a sus amigos.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les hayas gustado , lamento que sea tan corto pero fue que me llegó de momento :v , originalmente lo hize para un concurso de historias en Facebook pero mi hermosa One-sama me dijo que lo subiera pos aqui esta :T , no esteoy muy conforme de como me quedo pero pues diganme que opinan con sus reviews *-* <strong>

**Mattane ;)**


End file.
